gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Danae Targaryen
Danae Targaryen, also referred to as The Last Dragon, is the Queen of Westeros, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lady of Dragonstone, Breaker of Triarchs, and Survivor of Valyria. History Danae Targaryen, 18, was born into exile along with her older sister Aeslyn and the rest of the existing bloodline of House Targaryen. Her mother died giving birth to her, and her meek father left Danae without a sense of what it truly meant to be of the blood of the dragon. As a child Danae often played alone while her father and sister took their places in the court at King’s Landing. Danae has an interest in reading and amassed a large library handed down through her family over the years. She has a growing interest in the higher mysteries and enjoys music, nature, and horsemanship. She is a direct descendant of Daenerys Targaryen. This fascination with the stories of her bloodline has intrigued and inspired Danae to reclaim her place amongst the court, as she feels it is her duty. Her ambition is rising to match that of the Targaryens of old. She has a dragon, Persion. The Targaryens have kept their small and ineffectual dragons secret and hidden in an unknown location for the past several years. The dragon grew in Old Valyria when Danae traveled to the Doom, but he is still only large enough for a small person to ride. His scales are a pearly white and his horns, spinal crest, eyes, and wing bones are gold, as well as his flame. Important Events 'First Era' Danae fled Westeros after Grand Maester Orin convinced her to travel to Essos and reclaim her birthright. She left King's Landing days before the Lannisters sacked the city. Danae met with the Grand Maester at Castle Black and together they left Westeros with the waterdancers Summer Steelsong and James Rivers and also her small dragon Persion. The party traveled throughout the Free Cities fleeing from Aeslyn's wrath and seeking the magic of Valyria. After leaving Volantis the party sought travel upon a merchant ship to the Doom of Valyria. It was near the Doom that Danae began to experience prophetic dreams. As they traveled along the Demon Road and neared the ruins, the magic of Valyria that destroyed the dragonlords of old took a toll on her body as she grew sick and weak. Her dragon, however, thrived among the Doom and grew larger and more fierce and released a burst of dragonfire on the ruins that created a massive earthquake. The group fled the Doom. When Danae and her company arrived in the waters outside of Volantis they found the city in slave revolt. Danae rallied the captains of the Volantene fleet and used her dragon and her Targaryen name to quell the massacre occuring in the city. She executed the three ruling triarchs and had the high members of both political parties sold into the slave trade of Mantarys, Meereen, and Asshai. Danae placed the captains of the Volantene fleet in charge of the city and in return was gifted ships and gold. 'Second Era' In Lys Danae used her gold from Volantis to purchase the sellsword companies The Second Sons and The Windblown. Her troops grew to five thousand men. Danae arrived in Sunspear upon the invitation of the Princess Sarella Martell. Relying on the ancient relationship between Targaryen and Martell, Danae traveled to Sunspear to seek the advice of the Princess. She hoped to rally the troops of Dorne behind her campaign to reclaim the Iron Throne. In Sunspear the Princess informed her of a different plan. The Dornish princess had orchestrated the arrest of Danae's sister, The Mad Queen Aeslyn Targaryen , and subsequently hoped to place Danae on the throne in her place. At the wedding of Houses Martell and Dayne, Danae met with King Damon Lannister on the balcony shortly after he learned the news of his wife's adultery and arrest. The Dornish Princess and Varyo Velaryon wished for Danae to seduce the king in his time of weakness so that he would name her as the new queen. Upon meeting the king Danae refused to obtain the crown in such a way and instead engaged him in a heated argument. Danae sailed to Dragonstone with her dragon and army of 5,000 men, where she took the castle and executed the last stag, Edric Baratheon, and claimed his seat as her own. Dragonstone fell under Targaryen rule again for the first time in over 200 years. After being summoned to the capital to swear fealty to the King, Danae was met with a marriage proposition. Loren Lannister had sought to legitimize his son's claim to Aegon's throne by having Damon take a Targaryen bride. The Lannisters also wished to forge an alliance due to the new knowledge that the house possesed dragons. Danae and Damon agreed to wed with hesitancy, and the two entered into a strained and somewhat tumultuous marriage alliance. Third Era Quotes "I generally don't find myself attracted to highborn women. They're so stiff, dull, and fragile. But I spoke with Danae at the wedding, and she seems to be none of those things. I suppose it may be because she didn't lead the life of a typical noble woman. She was born into nothing, a lady of a broken and shamed house, with no holdfast or castle or coin. If you haven't got money, you'd best have wit." - ''Damon Lannister ''"Her Grace may not be as skilled with a sword as the king, but she can be just as sharp as his blade. Her mind is not preoccupied with frilly, foolish things like so many gently bred girls. She understands politics and the fickle, scheming hearts of men. She does not trust easily. She is inclined to be merciful and generous to those who serve her with honor, but she knows the ultility of ruthlessness. They say the gods toss a coin into the air every time a Targaryen is born and the world holds its breath to see how it will land. Hold your breath no longer. Queen Danae is the last true dragon." ''- Summer Steelsong ''"Danae was many things. She was sharp as Valaryian steel, as fearless as a dragon and more unruly than a wildling, but she was also as awkward as a Stark in a brothel at times." - thoughts of Damon Lannister Family Members Aeslyn Targaryen, sister (deceased) Rhaegar II Targaryen, cousin Alester Targaryen , cousin Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Queen of Westeros Category:Targaryen Category:Lady of Dragonstone Category:Dragonriders Category:Small council